


I'll share

by 221bCupOfTeaAndSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bCupOfTeaAndSherlock/pseuds/221bCupOfTeaAndSherlock
Summary: Greg arrives home in need of relief and finds it in Mycroft's pull-up. After a clean up Mycroft makes a suggestion that Greg finds himself quite amenable to. Warm cosy wet fun for the boys ensues.





	I'll share

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Just to clarify, a nappy would be a diaper with tapes in the US. Sitting on this for a while feeling it wasn't finished but after a revisit, I decided I'm happy with this by itself and have left it open to continue should inspiration strike, otherwise it will remain a one-shot. Any suggestions/requests are gratefully received, just not enough wet Mycroft fics out there to satisfy me. Hope this is as enjoyable to read as it was to write!

Greg pressed himself close and leaned in to kiss Mycroft’s lips, his hand slipping down to cup his crotch. There was a very light rustle as his grasp squeezed the padding of the pull up which still seemed dry.

 

“Mmmm good, I’m bursting!” Greg murmured in Mycroft’s ear as he moved his hands to his own trousers and started to undo them.

 

“I’m in much the same predicament, felt it was only polite to wait for you though, in case you wanted to see.” Mycroft murmurs back, pressing little kisses around Greg’s ear.

 

“Oh darlin’ I would really like to see just as soon as I’ve sorted myself out,” Mycroft felt the tug as his trousers were undone and pushed down over his hips, the front of the pull-up being pulled out and Greg tucking his cock down inside it. Greg used one hand to hold himself securely in the pull up and placed the other on Mycroft’s hip, holding him close. Almost as soon as he was in position, the soft hiss of his relief could be heard, and Greg gave a satisfied groan. Mycroft gasped, clinging to Greg as he trembled slightly. As Greg’s stream died away he felt a new gush of liquid spread around his cock The shock and sensation of Greg’s piss had caused Mycroft to wet himself and the pull up was sagging under the weight of two full bladders worth of urine. Greg removed himself carefully, and refastened his trousers.

 

“Oh sweetheart you were desperate weren’t you,” Greg quipped, grinning as he looked down to find the pull up had leaked spectacularly into Mycroft’s trousers, streaks of darkness to contrast with the gentle pinstripe pattern.

 

“I rather think that’s your mess actually, could you really not make it to the bathroom Gregory?” Mycroft tried to look aloof, hands slipped into his pockets, eyebrows raised. Greg just grinned right back.

 

“Come on sunshine, let’s get you all cleaned up and into a fresh nappy, eh?” Greg responded cheerfully. Mycroft’s face softened almost immediately at the promise of comfort and attention, too happy to even mentally scald himself as Greg lead him by the hand to the stairs and up to the bathroom. 

 

Greg stripped him down with care, socks and trousers were put in the laundry basket and the soaked pull up dropped in the bin. Using a wet washcloth Greg gently wiped his lovers legs, between and over the gentle swell of his bum, eliciting a gentle, satisfied sigh from Mycroft’s lips.

 

“You sound gorgeous when you get all relaxed like that, you look it too.” Greg said, standing to press a gentle kiss on his cheek. He took Mycroft’s hand and tugged him out and along the hall to the Master bedroom. Mycroft crossed to the chest of drawers to choose some pyjamas for each of them while Greg pulled out a storage box from under the bed and popped open the lid.

 

“Pull up, sweetheart, or taped nappy?” Greg had pulled out a soft white pull up and a thicker, folded nappy. Mycroft crossed the room, dropped to his knees behind Greg and leaned close to his ear.

 

“That decision rests,” He whispered in reply,  “on whether you’ll be needing to use it too, or would you like your own?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, because you didn’t absolutely love sharing yours did you?” Greg stuck out his tongue, “Pull up then, yeah?”

 

Mycroft flushed a beautiful pink.

 

“The nappy, please.”

 

“Come on then gorgeous, lie down and I’ll give you a hand.” Mycroft settled on his back, and pushed up on his feet to allow Greg to position the nappy beneath his hips, before settling down onto the soft padding. Greg, now quite the expert, straddled Mycroft’s legs to kneel on the bed, pulled the front of the nappy up and over Mycroft’s crotch and pulled tight on the sides to give him a snug fit. Tapes in place, he pressed a kiss just above the waistband and then slipped back off the bed, offering a hand. Mycroft allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They worked on each others shirt buttons, standing close, Mycroft leaning forward to press light kisses to Greg’s forehead.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a pull up my darling, you’re very welcome to one”.

 

Greg leaned close to push Mycroft’s shirt off his shoulders.

 

“That your way of asking me to, sunshine?” Greg murmured as Mycroft rid him of his own shirt.

 

“I will admit, the thought of it had crossed my mind once before” Mycroft bit his lip in what few people but Greg knew was a grin.

 

“Ooh the things I do for you, Mycroft Holmes” Greg let his trousers drop to the floor and began to push his boxers down to join them. Mycroft pulled out the box and retrieved the pull up, and held it open for Greg to step in. He slid it slowly up and into place, running his fingers along the leg elastic and making sure it was secure, then ran his hands over Greg’s smooth, muscular thighs.

 

“It feels… odd.” Greg stated, “Not horrible though,” He added after a moment of thought.

 

“Just wait till its wet.” Mycroft’s eyes twinkled as he rose to meet Greg’s and ran his hand over the swell of Greg’s perfect arse.

 

“Jimjams and a big drink with dinner then?” Greg laughed, and they dressed in pyjamas and headed downstairs.

 

\--

 

A while later the oven timer beeped, and Mycroft retrieved the home made pizza from the oven, cutting it up and sharing it between each plate, then spooning out the salad beside it. Greg poured a bottle of cider into a glass, and mixed Mycroft a martini and coke (a favourite he would never admit to), and they settled in the sitting room to eat in front of the telly. Once they’d eaten, Mycroft piled the plates on the coffee table and snuggled tight into Greg’s side, slipping an arm around his waist. Greg shifted to get comfortable. 

 

As they were reaching the last few scenes of the film Greg continued to shift more and more until Mycroft could no longer ignore it.

 

“Gregory, whatever is the matter?” 

 

“I ..I erm,” Greg stuttered, his eyes darting, “I might have had a bit too much to drink this afternoon.”

 

“You have adequate protection, so sit still and relax,” Mycroft smiled, shifting back to allow Greg a bit of space, and taking the chance to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

Greg let out a strained laugh, 

 

“Sunshine, believe me, I’m trying. It’s just like its all blocked up, but I’m ready to burst!” his fingers curled into a fist against his leg and he shifted again. “Earlier, it was just… easy. Like standing at a urinal, but I just can’t let go!” Greg gave an almost pleading look at Mycroft.

 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to use it, I’m not forcing you to.” 

 

“No, I want to try it! I’m not making myself do it for you or anything, I just… it’s not happening!” Greg sounded exasperated then huffed a laugh. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“Stand up and shut your eyes for me darling,” Mycroft murmured, “try and picture yourself using the toilet as normal and relax as you would, see if that helps.”

 

Greg followed the instruction, with Mycroft stood before him, he pictured himself that afternoon, releasing into Mycroft’s pull up, and the wonderful relief. After a moment, Greg relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath, and with it felt a little trickle escape. He gasped and his eyes shot open to meet Mycroft’s.

 

“That’s it sweetheart, relax and it should come more easily now.” Mycroft reassured, reaching out to rub Greg’s arms gently.

 

Greg let out a groan as his bladder once again gave way, this time flooding out and around his crotch, soaking into the padding. It felt good, the tingle as it left him, the heat flooding between his legs and the presence of Mycroft before him. He moaned gently as he pulled Mycroft close. After what felt like a rather long time, Greg’s eyes flickered open. Mycroft was smiling gently, amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

“Better?” 

 

“Mmmmm.” Greg’s face flashed with relief and embarrassment.  He cleared his throat with a cough. “That was better than I expected.”

 

“Hmmm good, now sit back down.” Mycroft murmured, nuzzling into Greg’s neck.

 

Settling back down, Greg shifted again, but settled with a sigh, tugging Mycroft to his side. Mycroft tucked his feet up onto the sofa, and took Greg’s hand in his own and they resumed watching the film. A while later Mycroft tugged Greg’s hand across and settled it over his crotch. Before Greg could even formulate a question he felt heat blossoming against his fingers. Mycroft was wetting his nappy all curled up, with no effort at all. Greg untangled their fingers and pressed his palm against the bulk of expanding padding between Mycroft’s legs.

 

“How do you do that? I wouldn’t have had a clue if you hadn’t let me feel, and yet I had to stand up and pretend I was in the loo!” Greg looked quizzically at a very satisfied looking Mycroft, who moved slowly to straddle Greg’s lap, pressing their wet protection together between them.

 

“Because,” Mycroft placed a kiss on Greg’s nose, “I have practice.” Mycroft kissed Greg, tongue darting out over his lips. They kissed for several minutes, lazy kisses, tongues moving slowly against each other. Mycroft’s arms slipped round Greg’s neck and he shifted closer, their padded crotches pressed closer still. Mycroft let out a gentle moan into Greg’s mouth, and Greg took the opportunity to kiss along Mycroft’s jaw and down to the side of his neck. Mycroft rocked his hips gently, moaning louder now. Greg’s hands moved to his hips to still him.

 

“Don’t tease, not with this much padding between us.” Greg huffed in amusement. Mycroft pressed a final kiss to his lovers lips before pulling back and settling beside him.

 

“My apologies, I was enjoying myself, got rather carried away.”

 

“S’okay,” Greg pressed a kiss to his temple, “fancy another drink and another film?”

 

‘Mmmm’ Mycroft stood and stretched, the swell of his nappy now noticeable through his thin silk pyjama bottoms. Greg made his way to the kitchen with the plates and made another round of drinks. Upon returning to the warm glow of the sitting room lamps he was greeted to the view of his beautiful boyfriend bent over before the tv, the top of the nappy visible just above the waistband where his t-shirt had ridden up. Greg grinned, not only was his boyfriend ridiculously cute, but he knew that this was Mycroft at his most private, most relaxed, most happy and it was his privilege to see it and share it. He commited the view to memory, so he could enjoy their next professional encounter by imagining the sight, a stark contrast from the immaculate lines of his lovely suits. 

 

“Do sit Gregory, and stop day-dreaming, it’s off-putting” Mycroft drawled, his eyes focused on the TV. Greg joined him as requested and handed over his drink, pressing a kiss to his temple as he did so.


End file.
